Bramblestar's War
by Typholius
Summary: Tigerstar corrupts his living son to send the Clans to war once again. My stories don't usually have many fight scenes so I'm practicing writing with battling cats.
1. Whispered Threat

**This story has alot of potential to be super fun. The last vengeful bit of Tigerstar compels the ThunderClan leader to bring all the Clans to war once again. Spoiler alert, he will be teaming up with Blackstar. Curse you, Erin Hunter(owns the rights to Warriors) for destroying all the bad cats permanently! Now if fan fic writers want to use them they have to come up with really cheesy excuses!**

It had been moons since the war against the Dark Forest. His trip to the Moon Pool to receive his nine lives had been the most exciting thing that had happened to him since. Things had settled down after the battle, no Dark Forest cats, no sickness, and peaceful borders. It was as if StarClan was thanking them.

Bramblestar lay awake in his nest of moss and bracken. Beside him his mate, Squirrelflight, slept peacefully, her flank rising and falling as she breathed. He knew it wasn't really proper for the Clan deputy to sleep in the same nest as the leader, but he didn't care. One of the benefits of being Clan leader.

His memories from that dark battle flowed through his mind as he tossed and turned. He wondered what would have happened to the Clans if his father, Tigerstar, had won. Would he have killed off every single living cat or would he have tried to take over like he had when he was alive?

He rolled onto his side, unable to get comfortable. For the past few days his dreams had been haunted by voices telling him it was his destiny to rule all the Clans. It sounded like something Tigerstar would do, but he had seen with his very own eyes the traitor's spirit get torn apart after Firestar had killed him. There was no way he could have come back after that. But still, the voice came.

_I'm may be dead, my son, but my vengeance is far from over._

Bramblestar gasped as a searing pain sprang into his head and he was flung from his nest. What was happening? Had Tigerstar somehow survived the final battle? He looked around for his father's huge dark shadow, but the den was empty apart from himself and his mate.

"Bramblestar!" gasped Squirrelflight, leaping to her paws and rushing over to him as he writhed on the floor.

"Leave me," he hissed at her, but the words didn't belong to him. It was as if another force was speaking through him.

She scampered out of the den, likely heading for the medicine cat's den for help.

_You will be my instrument of destruction, Bramblestar. Resist as much as you like. You belong to me._

He tried to yowl in pain, but a force had his jaws closed tight. Tigerstar was trying to break into his head! He writhed on the ground, trying to block the dark warrior from his thoughts, but he was weakening with every moment.

_You are too weak to fulfill your destiny so I will fulfill it for you. Sleep, my son. The time for war is upon us once more._

He tried one last time to push the spirit of Tigerstar from his mind, but failed. A sickening roar of triumph deafened his ears and the world went black around him.

* * *

"let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here before the high rock for a Clan meeting." Bramblestar eyed the confused warriors from the leader's ledge with disdain as they padded out of their dens. It was still dark out and the ground was sharp with frost.

"What is that mouse brain doing, waking us all up at this time of night?" he heard one of them mew. That cat certainly needed to be taught how to respect his leader's orders.

Bramblestar straightened himself to his full height. He wasn't as tall as he was used to, but it was still a decent size. He could quickly get used to using his son's body. "I have called this meeting because we are on the brink of war," he yowled, delighting in his ability to speak again. Tomorrow, I will be leading battle patrols out! ShadowClan will join us and we will take over the other two Clans! This is the will of the Clan leader!"

There was a series of shocked whispers and he heard many angry mutters. Obviously he wasn't acting in character, but it didn't matter. He was Bramblestar so they had to obey. _Peace is for weak cats. They will never become stronger if they never fight. This is how you run a Clan, Bramblestar._

A defiant voice rose up in the back of his mind and he recognized it as his son's. _You were training for battle for moons on end. You still failed to take over the Clans._

The voice of Tigerstar spat back. _Maybe if you had trained a bit more, I wouldn't have been able to enter your thoughts so easily._

**Should I continue?**


	2. Executions

** Hmmm, this story is super strange. It will take some getting used to to have two voices of Bramblestar now. It is also super hard to keep all the cats in character. Something like this has never happened in the actual books so I really can only guess how they will all react when their leader suddenly turns evil. Review if you think I should still continue. I'm starting to have my doubts. I don't own any of the characters.**

"What are you doing, Bramblestar," yowled Squirrelflight in dismay, stepping forward with her fur fluffed out. "Why would you suddenly want to attack the other Clans? They haven't crossed the border."

Bramblestar growled. This cat was his mate? He would have to find a way to kill her somehow. "When your leader declares war, you fight. If you want to stay my deputy, you will do as you're told!"

The hurt in the she cat's eyes was unmistakable, but he didn't care. This cat wasn't really important to him. If anything, the fact that Squirrelflight was the daughter of Firestar made it worse. Where did he go wrong to made his son choose the daughter of his worst enemy as his mate? It felt good to be in control. "We leave in the morning so all of you be ready. Clan dismissed!" He spun around, about to stalk into his den, when a voice rose up behind him.

"You aren't the cat Firestar chose to be deputy," snarled Lionblaze, creeping up to the leader's rock and starring up at him defiantly. "I won't follow you into battle if the other Clans haven't done anything wrong."

Bramblestar growled. This was one of the three that were the cause of his defeat when he had lead the Dark Forest warriors to invade. He also had a score to settle with him, he remembered, after he had trained the young tom. But he was invincible in battle, how could he get the fool to follow him.

"If our leader is going to lead us into unjust battles, I suggest none of us join him!" yowled the ginger warrior, not much more than a shadow in the darkness.

How dare he! Bramblestar growled, and leapt quietly from the leader's ledge and onto Lionblaze's shoulders while his back was turned. The warrior may be invincible in battle, but this wasn't going to be a battle. This was going to be an execution! He knocked the startled tom onto his side and sank his teeth deep into flesh.

"Bramblestar, what are you doing?" some cat shrieked, but he ignored them. If cats were going to disobey him, they were useless to him.

With a growl of fury, Lionblaze snaked around and bit into Bramblestar's shoulder. He was strong, but Bramblestar had the better position. The two cats rolled across the clearing, the watching cats leaping out of the way.

He kicked his hind claws into Lionblaze's chest, knocking the air out of him. In retaliation, he received a blow to the ear and saw his blood spurt onto the ground.

"You will all learn not to challenge your leader," he snarled and sank his teeth into the writhing cat's throat. To his frustration, no matter how hard he bit down, he couldn't pierce Lionblaze's pelt. _Skin won't rip in battle? Fine. How long can you go without breathing_? He gripped the smaller cat's neck and clamped his jaws as hard as he could.

A paw struck him in the face, but he refused to let go, even as blood trickled down into his eyes. He held on, crushing the breath from his victim, and the blows steadily got weaker. Lioblaze's eyes widened in shock.

With one last effort, the warrior went limp in his jaws and he spat the body onto the ground.

He panted, stepping away from the body before him. He hadn't fought so hard in moons. Lionblaze was stronger than he remembered and the fight had taken alot out of him. "This is the consequence for not obeying your Clan leader," he growled, his gaze flickering between all the terrified cats around him. "Be ready to leave in the morning!"

He padded away, letting the cats mourn the death of the young warrior. He was disappointed. Lionblaze could have been one of his fiercest warriors. _Maybe it is better that the one cat that could beat me is dead._

He spotted the blind medicine cat, Jayfeather staring blankly at his brother's corpse. The gray cat was also one of the three and had the power to enter other cat's minds. He had to be careful the nosey tom never discovered that Bramblestar wasn't acting on his own accord.

_He will find out, Tigerstar_, hissed the voice of his son. _And no cat will ever follow your orders._

Tigerstar purred. _Then I guess I should kill him now before that happens._ He padded over to the medicine cat. "Jayfeather, I need to talk with you outside the camp."

_You can't kill the medicine cat! He doesn't have an apprentice, the Clan won't survive your battles!_

Bramblestar ignored the voice. The loyalty of his warriors was more important than anything else. "Come, Jayfeather, we must discuss the battles to come."

The blind cat narrowed his eyes at him, but slowly padded after his leader. "You killed my brother, Bramblestar. What in StarClan are you doing? How can I ever trust you anymore?"

As soon as they were outside, Bramblestar turned on the medicine cat. "You can't." He swiped a paw at the skinny tom's head and sent him flying to the ground. Jayfeather opened his mouth to screech a warning, but Bramblestar leapt on top of him, squashing the air out of him.

"Traitor!" the tabby gasped, his flailing paws not even piercing the leader's pelt.

Bramblestar sank his teeth into the squirming medicine cat's neck, and tasted the warm blood spray into his mouth. The medicine cat's body burst into spasms and Bramblestar dropped him on the grassy ground.

As soon as the dying cat stopped moving, he gripped the cat by the scruff and dragged him through the trees. He needed to find a place to hide the body and later he would clean up the trail of blood. Soon, every cat in all the Clans would know the might of Tigerstar once again, and this time, he would not fail.

_You will fail, Tigerstar. No cat with as much blood on his paws as you could ever rule all the Clans. You're a monster, and soon every cat will see that._

Bramblestar rolled his eyes, Jayfeather's body still clamped in his jaws. _Not if they are all dead._

** Review for more!**


	3. ShadowClan

**Aha! I squeezed out another chapter. Not sure I will continue this for a while, but it is still a fun concept. After rereading chapters 1 and 2, I realized I could have done everything differently. Probably too late to go back now and incorporate my ideas. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

**Erin Hunter totally owns Warriors.**

Bramblestar sank his long hooked claws deep into the cool moist grass. He was on the ShadowClan border, the sharp tang of pine sap filling his nostrils and the morning air fresh in his lungs. Everything felt so much more real to him now than it had in the Dark Forest. The trees were greener, the air crisper, and the smell of small tasty creatures thick on the wind.

He had spent most of the night dragging the medicine cat's body to the WindClan border. He figured he would blame them for his death. It was true. His Clan wouldn't last very long without a medicine cat so he would make Leafpool take Jayfeather's place. _More ilk of Firestar_.

He didn't have time to be worrying about that now. Memories of his time in ThunderClan all those moons ago swam through his thoughts. He had almost taken control of all four Clans in the old territory, but his life had been ended devastatingly early at the claws of a traitor. "Scourge." He let the name of the BloodClan cat roll off his tongue. He had come so close to achieving everything he ever wanted; vengeance on Firestar and ThunderClan, and rule over every cat in the forest. Looked like he would have his wish after all.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Bramblestar?" mewed the deputy Squirrelflight from behind him. "Starting a war among the Clans just isn't right. It's not too late to drop out now."

Bramblestar turned around. The ginger she cat stood infront of the other ThunderClan cats, all of them looking like they wanted to be somewhere else. He had barely left a single able cat in the camp and he would take the ShadowClan leader's support by force if he needed to.

"How dare you question my orders! I'm sure Blackstar never had to deal with troublesome deputies like you. We could all learn a lesson or two from ShadowClan."

The she cat, who looked disturbingly similar to his archenemy, bowed her head sadly. Eventually, they would all get used to his harsh rule. It was only a matter of time.

"Come on. I'm tired of waiting for a ShadowClan patrol." He waved his tail for them to follow. "We are crossing the border. Keep an eye out for ShadowClan warriors. Don't engage unless they attack first."

He padded forward, ignoring the thick ShadowClan scent markers, and made his way into the pine forest. It had been many moons since Blackstar had stood by his side, proud and unafraid of his powerful TigerClan. Would he still be willing to join?

He had barely taken a couple of steps when he heard movement from the trees around him. He raised his tail for his cats to stop.

He narrowed his eyes as Tawnypelt stepped out from behind a pine, half a dozen ShadowClan warriors sneaking out of hiding all around her. The she cat shared his blood, but she had chosen a path that had been void of his influence. She would soon learn to respect the might of Tigerstar.

"We have been watching you for some time now," the tortoiseshell she cat mewed, her eyes filled with suspicion. "Why does it seem like all of ThunderClan is gathered on our border? One might think you were about to invade, but that doesn't seem like something my brother would do."

Bramblestar purred. Of course he wasn't invading. As long as Blackstar cooperated, no ShadowClan blood needed to be spilled. "I must speak with Blackstar," he mewed smoothly, not about to reveal his true intentions to this traitor. "Will you please escort me to your camp?"

Tawnypelt's tail flicked nervously. She was obviously worried about why her brother had suddenly seemed to change, but she turned to head deeper into ShadowClan territory. "Come, but leave your warriors on the border. I don't want it to look like an attack." She gestured to a mottled brown ShadowClan warrior. "Applefur, stay with these ThunderClan cats. Make sure they stay on their side of the border."

Bramblestar turned grudgingly to Squirrelflight. "Stay with the others. If I'm not back by sun high, lead the patrol in after me. That's an order." He turned away before his deputy could say a word, and followed his 'sister' deeper into the woods.

"What are you doing, Bramblestar?" the she cat growled, not even looking over her shoulder at him as she took him to the heart of the forest. "Is something wrong in ThunderClan?"

Bramblestar had to choke down his meow of laughter. She was completely clueless. "That is for Blackstar to know, isn't it?"

**I'm sorry, but this story is just too weird for me. Also, the amount of support for it is too little. This story is going into hibernation, or whatever you call it. Sorry for those who wanted me to continue.**

**Peace.**


End file.
